The invention relates to high voltage electrical power distribution systems, e.g. typically operated by electrical power utility companies, and more particularly to a wildlife protector guard for a high voltage electrical termination in such system.
High voltage electrical power distribution systems include various types of electrical terminations to high voltage power transmission lines, e.g. lightning current surge arrestors, transformer bushings, capacitor bushings, regulator bushings, cable potheads, and so on. Wildlife protector guards are known for preventing an animal, e.g. a bird, squirrel, raccoon, etc., from making electrical contact with such electrical terminations, both phase wire-to-phase wire and phase wire-to-ground. Such guards are desired to protect the animal from injury or death and to prevent electrical power distribution outages. Furthermore, the problem will only continue to increase as utilities convert to even higher voltage distribution systems, which are more susceptible to wildlife contacts, to handle increases in future demand.
The present invention provides a simple and effective wildlife protector guard. Furthermore, the invention provides increased strike distance, namely the distance between points of possible animal contact and the point of ohmic connection of a high voltage electrical termination to a high voltage line conductor.